


That Damned Ring

by Sambrael



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Episode: s02 Syren, F/M, Gen, Will add tags as I go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-05-12 06:02:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19223098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sambrael/pseuds/Sambrael
Summary: Happens mid-Syren, as Chat Noir waits on the rooftop for Ladybug to return. What if Master Fu hadn't suddenly appeared with the enhanced elixir?





	1. A watched pot

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first posted fic. Hope you enjoy it!

The sun beat down on his head and he listened to the water gently slapping against the building beneath him. _Close my eyes and it’s almost like I’m at the beach,_ he thought wryly. He toed the tiles beneath his feet and thought about the situation. Ladybug had gone off on another Secret Errand, leaving him to kick his heels here until she returned with whatever magic weapon they would need to defeat Syren. Maybe she’d come back with Rena Rouge again. Maybe she’d forget to come back at all.

Chat sighed. Honestly, if Ladybug had access to other miraculous, did she really even need him? _Maybe if she needs something demolished,_ he thought despondently. When he’d first taken up the ring, it had given Adrien a sense of freedom and purpose he’d never felt before. Save the citizen, protect his lady, conquer evil, it was all there, in addition to the perk of escaping the stifling rigidity of his life as Gabriel’s model son. He granted himself a small smile at the play on words before the corners of his mouth dropped back down.

Sometimes it seemed that Ladybug wanted to keep as tight control over Chat as his father did over Adrien. Go here, do that, don’t ask questions, just follow my direction. Oh, and don’t expect any extra affection for a job well done. _Or even, I don’t know, a little affection because you’re a person who deserved to be told that they’re cared about once in a while?_ His bitter thoughts were spiraling now, he knew, but the sun kept beating and the water kept slapping and there was no one to refute him or halt the destructive thought spiral, _because she just left me here_.

 

“This is so dumb.” He stood up. “Claws in,” he muttered softly, feeling the mantle of Chat Noir lift and spiral into the tiny embodiment of destruction shooting out of his ring. That damned ring. What did it even mean anymore? Freedom and friendship? He had public school and his friends there, who included him and trusted him far more than Ladybug did. A sense of responsibility? Ladybug had Rena Rouge, a companion she’d _hand chosen_ , to watch her back and protect Paris. His love for Ladybug? Well, that was a ship forever stuck at the dock.

Plagg let out an impatient sigh. “What’s taking her so long?”

What, indeed? If she wanted to leave him on the sidelines, what was the point anymore? His left hand gently grasped the ring, working it over the knuckle.

“Whoa! Easy! What are you doing?” Plagg’s voice was laced with panic, his eyes widening.

Adrien’s patience was wearing thin. Obviously, taunting Plagg with obscenely expensive cheeses wouldn’t break him, but the panic as his eyes fixated on that ring sliding down Adrien’s finger proved that he had one more bargaining chip. “If you don’t tell me what Ladybug is hiding from me, I’m done.” Adrien put as much steely resolve into his threat as he could.

“You can’t do that!” Plagg pleaded.

“Why not? No one will know if I quit.” For once, Ladybug’s damned vow of anonymity would work in his favor. He could just walk away. “No one will care,” he added quietly.

“I will.” Plagg’s voice was as soft as Adrien had ever heard it. Almost sincere. But Adrien wasn’t having any of his manipulations today.

“Why? Because you won’t have anyone to give you camembert?” He threw a bitter smile over at the little inky glutton.

“Oh, I’m sure there will be another Chat Noir to give me cheese,” Plagg replied carelessly, then turned with a sober expression. “But he won’t be you.” Emerald green eyes met acid green and Adrien felt the sincerity of Plagg’s words.

“Claws out,” the adrenaline rush of power washed over him, his skin encased in black leather, the mask of anonymity spreading over his brow. His ring, once silver and innocuous, now coal black with an acid green paw print. He gazed down at that ring. That damned ring. It weighed down his hand, tethering him to that rooftop. Waiting on Ladybug’s direction. Waiting to team up with Rena and who knows how many other future “team mates?” _Replacements, more like_. Plagg’s words echoed in his head. Plagg, the little devil on his shoulder, his constant snarky companion. _He won’t be you_. Plagg might have meant it to be encouraging, but the longer Chat thought on it, maybe it _shouldn’t_ be him. Maybe Ladybug could find a new wielder to take on the Black Cat miraculous. Someone who didn’t constantly annoy her with silly puns and make her uncomfortable with his flirting. Someone she chose herself. Someone she truly _wanted_ by her side.

Fuck this noise. Chat was done. Scratch that, _Adrien_ was done _with Chat_. He walked over to the edge of the building. Cats hate water. Fortunately, Adrien wasn’t a cat. Yanking the ring off of his gloved claws, he muttered the words “Plagg, I renounce you” before the tiny god had even finished spiraling out of the ring enough to object, the suit once again washing from his skin. When he de-transformed, he often felt smaller, a sense of being _lesser_ than when powered up. This time, however, he just felt tired. Done.

He looked down at the ring, again inky black with the bright green paw print, encasing the tiny god in dormancy. He briefly thought about dropping it into the water, but a lingering sense of responsibility knew that Ladybug would need to return the ring to … wherever she kept going. Without him.

He placed the ring gently onto the rooftop, the black stark against the silver flashing. He hoped Ladybug’s luck would lead her to it before anyone else. His hand felt strangely light and exposed as he made his way to the edge of the water. With one last lingering glance to the horizon for a flash of red and black, he sighed as he only saw blue skies and dark waters. Taking a deep breath that had nothing to do with finding his resolve, he dove into the water below and began to swim.


	2. Over your head

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ladybug returns to give Chat Noir the transformation potion, but finds an empty rooftop and some hard to swallow realizations.

Ladybug shot through the water, exhilaration thrilling through her veins as buildings rushed past her. While she loved the graceful freedom of swinging across the city by her yoyo string, the rushing water and fine control of being able to navigate up and down without an anchor was _amazing_. As Marinette, she could swim well enough, her parents had insisted their accident-prone daughter know the basics of water safety and how to get to shore safety should she fall into the Seine, but she’d never been a _strong_ swimmer or ever truly graceful at it. But something about breathing under water and magical fins turned that whole relationship on its head.

She surfaced for the fifth or sixth time to get her bearings. She had gone over rooftops to get to Master Fu’s building and was now going through the water laden streets to return to Chat and bring him the vial of enhancing serum for his kwami.

_Definitely going to have to make some catfish jokes before he does_ , she snickered to herself as she turned the last corner and saw the rooftop where she’d left him up ahead. On impulse, she dove deeper to gain a blast of momentum that would shoot her out of the water in a splash of glory, Bringer of Water Magic, Goddess of the Sea. The effect was slightly marred by her slippery landing on the steepled roof, landing her in a wet sprawl, but such was her excitement to share this new power with her partner that she just laughed through her wet hair instead of allow herself to feel embarrassed.

Pushing her wet bangs out of her eyes, she looked for the hand she expected would be extended to help her back to her feet, as it had a thousand times before, but only saw an empty expanse of rooftop staring back at her. She looked all around, up to adjoining roofs and scanning the horizon for a jumping black figure, but nothing.

“Chat?” She called out to the surrounding area. The water slapping against the buildings was her only answer. Maybe he was hiding. _Pouting, more likely._

“Look, if you’re hiding, you’re gonna regret it. I’ve got something amazing to share with you!” She tried to entice him out, pulling the vial from her yoyo compartment and holding it up, waving it a little like a kitty treat. The water softly lapped in return, a gentle breeze running over her wet skin, making her wish she was back in the water.

_That mangy cat didn’t even have the patience to wait for me for what? Twenty minutes? Ugh, fine, if he wants to go home and pout, I can take care of this akuma without him and we can make up later. He’d better not try and make me feel guilty about this._ “I came back!” she shouted defensively at the water.

She walked to the edge of the rooftop to see if maybe he was hiding under the gable when her foot kicked what looked like a black pebble down into the water. Right before it hit with the tiniest splash, she saw a flash of green reflect off the surface of the water. Instinctively, she dove after the object, once again grateful for her aqua powers that gave her enhanced vision and agility underwater. She shot down between buildings and flagpoles, honing in on the small green and black … _ring,_ she thought as her fingers closed around it. She stared in disbelief at the unassuming object lying dormant in her trembling hand.

_Oh no._

She sped back up to the rooftop, scrambling up out of the water to survey the scene. Hard tiles wouldn’t show footprints, but there wasn’t even a sign of a scuffle. She’d seen Chat Noir fight before; usually there were places his claws scored the ground for purchase, impact points on the plaster walls, maybe even some blood if the assailant got a lucky shot to the face and bloodied his nose. Ladybug put her face close to the sloped tiles, looking for any signs that would lead her to her Chat.

Nothing. The serene rooftop sat blandly before her, revealing nothing.

And then there was the fact that the ring was just _sitting there_ in the open. Surely the victor would have taken the prize and left the boy, not the other way around. She perched on the edge of the rooftop and forced herself to observe the facts.

Her mind went back to the moment before she’d gone off to Master Fu’s this morning, the look in his eyes as he grabbed her hand and asked to be included in her secrets. The sadness as she left their last battle with Rena Rouge before her transformation ran out, basically rubbing the fact that she knew Rena’s identity and Chat knew neither of theirs. The look he got every time she insisted they maintain their anonymity in spite of the stronger-than-death trust they shared every time they faced an akuma. Tikki had said that it was important they not tell anyone their identities, but surely that shouldn’t extend to one’s partner? Where was the line between safety and trust? Why had Master Fu revealed himself to Ladybug and not Chat Noir? Why had he entrusted Ladybug to choose the wielder of the fox miraculous? Knowing Alya’s identity surely contained some level of risk, even if she was Marinette’s best friend.

Sure, he’d been left in the dark on a few things, but she never thought he’d just _leave_. She knew how much being Chat Noir meant to him; he’d spoken several times about how he felt more alive, more _himself_ in the suit than without. To just leave that behind, to leave _her_ behind, he must have been more hurt than she realized.

She thought back to all the time’s she’d nearly been defeated by an akuma and Chat had come through for her, shielding her from harm or encouraging her to keep going. She thought of the times he sacrificed himself to give her just a few more minutes to figure out a lucky charm. Her earlier bravado that she would defeat Syren without him shriveled in the light that there would be no last-minute salvation because he decided to come through for her. Not with his ring resting in her hand. She was truly alone in this. And suddenly she felt very vulnerable.

Gripping the ring tightly in her fist, not daring to trust it even to her yoyo storage pouch, she dove back into the water, turning tail and shooting back the direction she’d just come from, the tears forming in her eyes washing away as quickly as they fell.


	3. Spilled milk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien reflects on his decision and (of course) has regrets

_Paris is a disgusting city,_ Adrien thought as he swam past yet another oily barge of accumulated garbage and flotsam. Like any large city, Paris had always struggled against litter and accumulated garbage piles in alleyways and behind buildings, no matter how much Mayor Bourgoise obfuscated the issue. Never was this more obvious than when all of the city’s dirty laundry ( _figurative and literal,_ Adrien thought as he swam past a pair of soiled underwear) was spread out floating on the impromptu Lake Paris. Trying to avoid getting any water in his mouth and resolving to take the longest, hottest shower in his life once he got home, he oriented himself and started towards the mansion.

Which, ah, was underwater, he recalled.

And would remain thus until Ladybug defeated and cleansed the akuma and afterwards the city with her miraculous charm.

By herself.

Because Chat Noir wouldn’t be by her side.

He got about two blocks away before the panic of realization set in. Ladybug was going to come back find his ring. At least, he hoped she was the one who found it. But did he really hope that she would find that damned ring? Did he really want her to see him for the coward he truly is, a quitter who turn his back on his partner at the first sight of opposition?

 

His mind flashed to a brief memory of Father raging over a head designer who quit unexpectedly last year, just before Fashion Week. No resignation letter, just a “FUCK YOU” scrawled all over the Spring Fashion outline and refusing to answer calls. “Adrien,” Father had fixed him with one of his intense glares that made Adrien quake even though he knew Father wasn’t angry at _him._ “NEVER leave a place of employment without a clear and mature letter explaining your reasons for leaving and how the employer can make the work environment more conducive for those who come after you to a position. To do anything less is disrespectful, infantile, and selfish.” Adrien recalled at the time thinking how unlikely any such letter would affect Gabriel Agreste’s treatment of future head designers (or indeed, whether _he_ would ever be in a position to resign from _any_ job, assuming the career track his father was propelling him toward), but the moral stuck nevertheless. He’d left his lady without even a simple “sorry,” much less an explanation of _why_. Maybe she’d put two and two together, connecting his frustration with her secrets and the unattended ring, but the words “disrespectful, infantile, and selfish” kept marching through his head in accusatory neon letters.

Disrespectful. Ladybug was the team leader. Even when it was just the two of them, she laid out the majority of battle plans, directed the method of attack, and took the lead in the aftermath. When Rena came into play, the role of team leader was even more vital to bring organization to the group of disparate personalities and fighting roles, and if there were any more miraculous where Ladybug got Rena’s, respecting her role as group leader was imperative to support her through directing them.

Infantile. Leaving his miraculous on the rooftop for her to pick up like an unruly child bored with his toy. Placing the burden on her already heavy shoulders of finding another Black Cat wielder because he couldn’t navigate his trust issues. What he’d done equated to little more than a toddler’s tantrum, beating his fists against the ground because he couldn’t have a sweet.

Selfish. He’d seen the burdens Ladybug carried, knowing only she had the power to cleanse akuma. He’d see how much it weighed on her, the responsibility of being the Savior of Paris. “Every time you take a hit for me, Chat,” she’d said with a sigh that was definitely not a sob, “I feel that weight fall harder, because I can’t make your sacrifice mean nothing. But every time you take a hit for me, I know I need to push through and deliver to make sure you’ll be ok in the end, too.” At the time, Chat had been supportive and reassuring while internally gleeful that _she really cares about me_ , but now those words hit Adrien like a punch to the gut. She carried that burden for all of Paris, for _him_ , and he treated it like garbage, leaving the minute she asked him to have a little faith and patience.

And for good measure, let's add Cowardly. Adrien knew that he was taking the easy way out. The coward’s way out. To hide behind the anonymity of the mask, he would never have to own up to this moment. He could go back to being mild mannered Adrien Agreste, perfect golden boy. The boy who never snuck out at night for freedom runs across the rooftops of Paris. No, Adrien stayed in his room, quietly practicing his Mandarin and dutifully running through etudes on the piano, flawless and methodical. Adrien didn’t flirt or make corny jokes or blow raspberries at giant monsters. No, Adrien quietly found a hiding place until the superheroes conquered the villains and brought order back to the city. At least, that’s what he would do from now on, he supposed. What business did a spoiled rich boy have harassing akuma anyways?

Pulling himself up onto a nearby unoccupied roof, Adrien curled into himself, shivering and miserable.


	4. A Stitch in Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette and Master Fu discuss their next move

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I'm back and trying to figure out where this story is going. It's a fun, angsty journey over here! This chapter is short (sorry for making y'all wait for such a short bit), but I'm on break from grad school for the next three weeks, so maaaaybe I'll get another long chapter soon!

“Master Fu!” Ladybug called frantically as she landed in a wet, trembling heap back on his rooftop. The old sage stepped out from under the shade, his eyes filled with cautious alarm as Marinette dropped her transformation.

“Ladybug, what is wrong?” Marinette never did understand Master Fu’s rules for when he referred to her by her given name or her hero name, the activation of the miraculous seemed to have no influence in the matter. That being said, she didn’t feel worthy of the moniker _hero_ right now, not without her partner.

“What do you do when the water boils, but you realize the noodles are no longer in the cupboard?” she asked, extending her hand and uncurling her fingers from around Chat Noir’s ring.

Master Fu looked at the ring for a long moment, his eyes somber and grave.  Gingerly, he took the ring from Marinette’s trembling hand. She had to force herself to let him and not snatch it back against her chest protectively. _The Guardian will know what to do,_ she told herself.

Master Fu held the ring up to Wayzz, who flew around it quickly, an assessing look in his eye.

“Master,” Wayzz began, “it is indeed the Black Cat miraculous and I can sense Plagg within, but—” he hissed gently as he brushed a paw against the metal, “he is angry and I sense he will not come out in the near future.”

“Then he and his wielder must have had a falling out,” the old Guardian speculated. “Ladybug, this is indeed a troublesome predicament, but one that will have to wait until after we have defeated the akuma.” He went over to the gramophone and took out the Miraculous Box, displaying the jewelry for Marinette to choose. “Choose an ally to help you in this battle.” Marinette had the fox miraculous in her hand and was already transforming, halfway off the balcony before he even finished his sentence. She needed to find Alya and not only give her the miraculous, but also the special serum to give her aquatic powers, before they could chase down Syren and save Paris.

“And Marinette,” Master Fu’s words caused her to pause with yoyo arm extended. “Do not be angry at Chat Noir.”

“I’m not angry at him, Master, I’m angry at myself!” _And you_ , she didn’t add aloud. “I knew he was feeling left out and resentful for all the secrecy, but somehow I thought he’d be there for me regardless. I disregarded his feelings, disrespected him as a partner and a friend, and---and just _left him_ there on the rooftop, all alone, to—to given up!” Ladybug dropped to her knees in despair and guilt, tears coming fresh to her eyes. She sniffed dolefully. “I almost gave up at Stoneheart, you know. Chat Noir _believed_ in me. He’s the reason I’m still doing this. I—I don’t know if I can keep doing this without him.”

“Do not let this current predicament distract you from the more urgent matter. Your classmate Kim needs to be rescued and Paris restored to its normal state. We will discuss Chat Noir and his choices when this current crisis is overcome.” Master Fu gently patted Ladybug’s shoulder and extended a hand to encourage her back to her feet. She took it on principle, neither needing the support or feeling that the master had the reserve to give it. With a final sniff, she straightened her shoulders and threw out her yoyo, heading to the cinema rooftop where she last saw Alya and the rest of their friends.


End file.
